An ABS modulator is an apparatus which controls a braking force of a brake and prevents a slipping action. However, since this apparatus has a heavy weight, this apparatus is difficult in arrangement and various kinds of layout are studied. As an example, there is a structure in which an ABS module arranged on a side of a main frame and is supported on a sub-frame (see Patent Literature 1).